Sake
by Yumeeee
Summary: Siapa sangka ide Haruno Sakura untuk mengerjai Uchiha Sasuke saat sedang mabuk itu berbahaya./"Mengapa kau membenciku?"/"Karena kau cerewet."/"Kau sangat tidak elit Sasuke-kun. Membenci seseorang hanya karena cere–"/"Dan jika kau tetap cerewet seperti ini aku tak akan segan-segan membungkam bibirmu."/RnR please!


_**Sake**_

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kireina Yume **

**.**

**Warning : Canon, Typo(s), OOC, Fluff (maybe), etc**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

"_Omedetto_, Naruto. Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar menjadi hokage."

Suara lembut meluncur dari bibir seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. _Liquid_ bening sedikit menetes dari kedua manik giok-nya akibat menahan rasa haru melihat sahabatnya telah meraih cita-citanya untuk menjadi hokage. Ia menyeka pelan pelupuk matanya dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Naruto Uzumaki–Sang Hokage–menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan tertawa renyah.

"Ahaha, begitulah Sakura-_chan_. Perjuanganku ternyata tak sia-sia," ucapnya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah gadis itu. Ia lalu memicingkan matanya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hoy, Teme! Kau diam saja dari tadi. Setidaknya kau ucapkanlah selamat pada sahabatmu yang hebat ini," ujarnya sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Hn, _omdetto_."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak ikhlas, ya?" Tudingnya pada pemuda itu.

"Hn." Dan pemuda itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka yang sedari dulu tak pernah berubah.

"Sudah-sudah, Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto," lerainya.

Naruto pun langsung menghentikan aktivitas(?) mengomelnya pada Sasuke.

"Oh iya! Nanti malam aku akan pesta di salah satu kedai. Pastikan kalian datang, ya!"

"Aku tak akan datang," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto memerengutkan wajahnya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum riang.

"Kalau Sakura-_chan_ pasti akan datang, kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Kebetulan hari ini aku tak ada _shift_ malam di rumah sakit. Jadi aku kemungkinan bisa datang."

"_Yatta_!"

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, Sasuke menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak suka ketika gadis berambut merah jambu itu menerima ajakan Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia sudah berada di depan kedai tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya berpesta. Padahal tadi ia sempat menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Naruto, tapi entah mengapa melihat Sakura yang menerima ajakan Naruto membuatnya sedikit sebal. Terbesit perasaan tak suka jika Sakura terlihat dekat dengan Naruto. Yah, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Sakura bukan siapa-siapanya–hanya sahabatnya.

Manik obsidiannya menatap sesekali kedai itu. Apa boleh buat. Dirinya sudah jauh-jauh datang ke kedai itu. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk masuk.

Suasana riuh langsung terasa saat ia masuk. Shinobi-shinobi Konoha hampir semuanya datang. Bahkan Kazekage Gaara dan saudaranya dari Suna pun ikut bergabung di sana.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang, Teme."

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Ia sedikit tersentak saat melihat kedua sahabatnya yang mengomentari kedatangannya. Sindiran dan sambutan yang dilontarkan bersamaan.

Ia hanya diam dan tak berniat untuk sekedar menjawab perkataan keduanya. Ia lalu melangkah pelan ke arah tempat duduk di pojok ruangan meninggalkan mereka. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri perlahan. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit menjauhi keramaian disini.

Diam. Ia hanya diam sendiri disitu. Ia tak memesan makanan apapun. Tidak yakiniku, ramen, atau pun makanan lainnya. Ia hanya memesan 2 botol _sake_ yang sudah disajikan di meja. Suara dentingan gelas kecil dan botol _sake_ yang beradu terdengar nyaring ketika ia menuangkan cairan ber-_alcohol_ itu.

Dengan perlahan ditempelkannya gelas itu ke bibirnya. Ia menenggaknya. Pandangannya sesekali menjelajah ke sekitar ruangan. Dan ia menangkap Sakura dan Naruto tengah tertawa bersama.

"Cih," ia mendecih kesal. Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustasi–atau ia memang benar-benar frustasi. Ia kembali menuangkan sake ke gelasnya dan menenggaknya lagi. Terus begitu hingga membuat kepalanya sedikit pening.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Dia itu kenapa ya?" tanya Naruto bingung pada Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauhi keduanya. Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ sedang ada masalah," tebaknya asal.

Naruto mendengus, "Setidaknya dia bisa membicarakannya pada kita."

"Tidak juga. Terkadang seseorang hanya ingin memendam masalahnya sendiri tanpa ada satupun orang yang tahu," gumam Sakura. "Eh, bagaimana. Apakah setelah diangkat menjadi hokage kau berniat melamar Hinata?" Gadis itu mulai mengganti topik pembicaraannya. Senyum jahil terpatri di wajah cantiknya ketika sedang membicarakan kekasih hokage muda tersebut.

"Nanti dulu. Masalah melamar itu aku belum memikirkannya matang-matang. Lagipula kau tahu, kan ayahnya Hinata-_chan_?" kata Naruto sambil memasang ekspresi _horror_.

Sakura tergelak melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Jangan begitu. Kalau kau mencintai Hinata, kau harus berani berbicara pada ayahnya. Aku yakin Hiashi_-san_ begitu karena menyayangi Hinata."

"_Sou ka_. Eh? Lihat itu?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke Sasuke. Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya melihat arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"He? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" pekik Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang terlihat menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Kau hampiri saja, Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura memandang Naruto sebentar dan berikutnya kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah pemuda berambut raven itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"–suke-_kun_? Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara lembut yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Tapi tetap saja pandangannya buram. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok berambut pink yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut cemas.

"Sakura?" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau terlihat tak sehat, Sasuke-_kun_–Oh! Kau terlalu banyak meminum _sake_," ujar Sakura sembari menyingkirkan botol sake di hadapan Sasuke. Ia lalu dengan sigap mengangkat lengan Sasuke dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang."

Sasuke hanya berdiri dengan pasrah ketika Sakura menyeretnya keluar kedai. Menjauhi keramaian di malam yang larut itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jalanan begitu sepi. Tentu saja, ini sudah tengah malam. Semua warga Konoha pasti sudah terlelap sedari tadi–pengecualian mereka untuk yang mengikuti pesta yang diadakan sang Hokage baru mereka. Dua sosok manusia berlawanan jenis terlihat berjalan menembus malam yang dingin itu.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, hanya suara jangkrik yang yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya sang gadis Haruno memecah keheningan.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir pemuda Uchiha itu membuat gadis berambut merah jambu itu sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Cih, apa pedulimu?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada sinis.

Sakura hanya mendesah pasrah. _'Sou ka, ia pasti mabuk,'_ batinnya sambil tersenyum kaku. Ia lalu memandang wajah pemuda di sebelahnya itu, dan entah mengapa sebersit ide jahil tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya mencoba memanggil Sasuke. "A-Apakah aku cantik?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal ketika tak mendengar respon dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Padahal ia sangat mengharap jawaban dari pemuda itu. Yah, kapan lagi bisa mengajak bicara Uchiha Sasuke di saat mabuk. Tentu sangat langka bukan? Dan biasanya orang mabuk itu akan berbicara jujur–itu menurut opininya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau ja–"

"Jidatmu lebar–" Perkataannya terhenti seketika.

Pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi tunggu dulu! Mengapa jidatnya yang menjadi objek pembahasan pertama. Geraman pelan terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Tangannya sedikit terkepal. Ah, andai saja pemuda ini tidak tampan, sudah pasti ia akan meninjunya jauh-jauh.

_'Sasuke-kun! Ketampananmu melindungimu. Shanaroo(?)!'_

"–membuatku ingin mengecupnya."

Krik!

Haruno Sakura mengorek-ngorek telinganya berulang kali. Mengecupnya, jidat, ingin. Kata-kata itu berputar di otaknya. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"_S-sou_," ucapnya kaku. Rona kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Mengapa kau membenciku?"

"Karena kau cerewet." Sebuah pernyataan yang terlontar dengan cepat dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya sedikit tertegun. Jawabannya memang sama seperti dulu.

"Hanya itu yang membuatmu membenciku?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Hn."

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. Oh ayolah, jadi pemuda itu membencinya hanya karena itu?

"Kau sangat tidak elit Sasuke-_kun_. Membenci seseorang hanya karena kecere–"

BRUKK!

Bunyi hantaman keras terdengar ketika dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendorong tubuh gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut ke salah satu tembok di sekitar mereka. Iris giok gadis itu terbelalak atas perlakuan pemuda itu kepadanya. Dan terlebih sekarang pemuda itu–

–tengah menciumnya!

"Dan jika kau tetap cerewet seperti ini aku tak akan segan-segan membungkam bibirmu."

Sakura menjadi linglung seketika. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali memapah Sasuke menuju distrik Uchiha.

Ia baru tahu, mengerjai Uchiha Sasuke di saat mabuk adalah hal berbahaya.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N : **

**Huaa~! Gaje abis. Abal banget sumpah. Gomen ya kalau aneh. Aku baru balik dari masa hiatus, sih *modus* **

**Intinya sih ini sebagai fict pemanasan aja sebelum kembali terjun(?) ke dunia FFn kembali XD  
Oh, iya ini fict fluff pertama aku, lho *gak tanya* jadi maaf ya kalau OOC  
**

**Oke, sekian aja cuap-cuap dariku.  
Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**Sign **

**Kireina Yume**

**(12 December 2012)**


End file.
